Falling
by withoutspaces
Summary: Twohundredandsixtyfour days. T
1. broken

_Zuppers dudes!  
anyways, i just really wanted/needed to write something sad. i worked so hard on this one.. idk, tell me if you liked it?  
and anyways, i couldn't figure out how to end it, cus i know how i wanted the end, but it was too much to write in a one-shot. besides, i find it kinda exciting to write a mini-series (x_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE!**_

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

A tear slipped down Gabriella Montez cheek. The tear that was one in a million tears that landed on her soaked pillow.  
The tears slipped without aching. A numb feeling wasn't even the description of her body and soul right now, though her body was trembling, shaking, like she was some sort of vibrator.

"_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo…"_

A phone-signal echoed through the dark room.

A tremble shot through the girl's body. That was their song. The song that reflected their relationship, with every single word. She didn't want to let him in, she tried so badly, but the walls tumbled down, and they stood in each others halo. It'd been wonderful, so wonderful.

For almost a whole year, they'd been like one, never without each other. It'd been true love, everyone talked about them. "Romeo and Juliet" was their nicknames.

263 days and 9 hours. Twohundredandsixtyfour.

Until he'd said those words. The words not one person on this earth wants to hear, ever. The words that breaks your heart into pieces. The words that should make you fall down dead on the place you heard them.

The girl rose from her bed, her body trembling. Grabbing the railing to the bed, she held a tight grip to not fall down, the shivers from her body making it hard for her to stand up straight. She slowly walked over to her desk, the song still playing out loud.

She shut her eyes tight, the pain started to take over her body. The pain of hearing the song, brought to her by all the memories about them. All the times they'd stick together, all the times they'd been there for each other, through night and day, rain and sun, and mostly, love and hurt.

Opening her eyes again, she lunged herself over the desk, taking the black vibrating phone in her hand, and threw it with all her strength, hate and hurt into the wall. The loud crashing went through the room, ringing in her ears like church-clocks, going through her head, jumping back and fourth, making her head scream with the crash.

The black material went into pieces on the floor, splitting like it was made of glass.

A harder tremble than ever before went through the girls´ body. She grabbed the railing again, and her body sank down to the floor. Never before had she felt this hurt, never before had she felt this much pain, never before had she felt this lonely.

_She sighed happily. Her head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped tight around her back, resting on her hip. They where watching The OC. She'd got the 3rd season on her 17th birthday. It was the last episode, where Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth was together for the last time before collage, before Marissa was going to die. _

_But Gabriella didn't really watch, she'd seen it a hundred times, and she'd even stop crying. The only time she did threw the TV a look, she laughed, about something Seth had said. Seth was her favourite, it had always been. He was the funniest and weirdest person she'd ever seen (well except from her boyfriend), and he was just so cute. _

_No, she was too happy to pay attention to the screen. _

_Everything in her life was perfect. They'd got into the same college, she'd turned 17, her mother wasn't going to be gone for her graduation, and tomorrow was their 1 year anniversary. _

"_I've never understood why they didn't get caught when they was in the house." Troy said, the voice revealing that he really didn't understand, and thought it was unfair._

_Gabriella let out a giggle, _

"_It's on TV Troy, of course they wouldn't get caught. Where would the fun be if they did?" she said in a smooth voice as she trailed small forms on his toned chest._

"_I don't know…." He mumbled, still sounding pretty jealous._

"_Believe me Troy, if you did that here in Albuquerque, LA, or any place in America, you would get caught, so please don't get any ideas." She finished in a serious voice and looked up at him with pleading eyes._

_He looked down at her, _

"_I won't, promise." He smiled and kissed her nose._

_Gabriella sighed again, even happier. Yeah, her life was perfect._

_2 hours later._

"_What are you thinking about?" Troy asked in a smooth voice as he looked at Gabriella 2 hours later. _

_They where standing in her hallway, and he was just about to leave._

"_Nothing, just how perfect my life is." She smiled up at him, the smile reaching her eyes, lighting up her whole face._

_What she did miss, was the flash of guilt in Troy's eyes. Because if she would have seen it, she wouldn't be smiling anymore._

_Troy took her hand, holding it tight, and whispered,_

"_Gabriella, there is something I need to tell you…"_

_Gabriella looked up from their linked hands that she'd been playing with._

"_What is it Troy? What's wrong?" she asked, now slightly worried by her boyfriend's eyes, something was worrying him. Something hurt him, and he needed to tell her something._

_He took a tighter grip of her hands, holding it between his own.  
He could see the worry in her eyes, see how she pleaded to know. _

"_Gabriella, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You're my life, my soul, and my everything. But I can't do this anymore, I can't." he whispered, his eyes pleading into hers, pleading for her to understand._

_Gabriella's body froze._

"_What do you mean Troy?" her voice was small. Weak and shaky._

"_I can't do this, us. We need to break up Gabriella." His voice wasn't much more impressing, it was cracking, and he couldn't find the strength to clear his throat. Couldn't find the strength to stand there watching here fall. Watch her break down._

"_It's over." He whispered. With one last squeeze, one last look at the face he loved the most in the entire world, he pulled his hand away, letting hers fall back to her side, numb._

_And he walked out the door, leaving her to break._

She'd looked forward to it, she was so sure he would ask her out on a date, since it actually was their one year anniversary.

It was all just so typical, so messed up.  
She almost wanted to laugh at her situation. Her boyfriend had broke up with her the day before their one year anniversary, her mom had called and told her that she wasn't going to be able to be home by her graduation.

And now, she had no one.

What was she suppose to do now? How was she supposed to move on? Why was she supposed to do it? Did it seriously matter? Did it seriously matter if she didn't do anything? Did it matter if she didn't move on? Did it matter if she just stayed in her bed, lying on the floor, not moving, not eating, and not talking? Did it really matter?

Her body cringed, aching. Her left arm was wrapped tight around her upper stomach, squeezing it in pain, trying to push out the feelings. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, itching from the salt. Her eyes were red and fluffy from the crying. Her body hurt from all the trembling, shivers and cramps.

But the biggest pain was in her heart, she'd never felt anything like this. Never thought that your heart actually could go into pieces, that it could actually hurt. But it did, and it was the worst pain she'd ever - and would probably ever feel too – felt.

She'd no idea of how long she'd been lying there, it could be days, it could be weeks, maybe years. Or maybe she was dead.

No matter how long it'd been, she felt two very familiar strong arms wrap around her, lifting her up, bringing her tight to him.  
Deep inside her, she could hear his voice, whisper,

"Ssh, it's okay, I'm here now, Brie."

Quickly, her head snapped up, reacting at the name. He was the only one to call her that. He was the only one allowed to call her that, and everyone knew that.

Her eyes met his, slowly, she began to back away from him. Looking at him with big red eyes. The hurt obvious in her whole face.

A rush of feelings shot through her body. Hurt, love, pain, hope, grief, surprise.

"W-what are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice cracking, from all the crying.

"I need to talk to you, Brie. I need you to know the truth." Troy said, just a tone above a whisper. His eyes were filled with worry, horror, angst and concern.

"The truth?" she whispered, "The truth!?" she then screamed. "You fucking gave me the truth before, Troy! Told me you couldn't do it anymore. Told me it hurts too much. What the fuck is the rest of the truth that's so important?!" she kept going, all her emotions starting to flow. "That you have found someone else? That you dumped me for some bitchy cheerleader the day before our one year anniversary?!" the last words with extra emotions.

Troy sighed, a tired and sad sigh.

"Brie, of course not, will you please listen?" he sighed.

"Don't you fucking Brie me! I'm done listening to you, I heard what you had to say, you couldn't do it anymore. Fine with me, now get – out!" her voice was now high and strong, she had confidence, she could do this.

"No, Gabriella, I won't go until I've said what I am here to say." Now it was his turn to be confidence.

He took a step forward Gabriella, wanting to be near her, hold her, make it all better. But Gabriella backed away, her hands up in the air, her face full of emotions.

"Troy… please...just go…" her voice was cracking again, her hands shaking, and her eyes pricking with tears.

Troy took another step forward when Gabriella's hands fell heavily to her sides. He caught her body, bringing her close to him, holding her tight.

"No, I won't go." He said in a low voice, holding her in his embrace and soothing her back.

Gabriella started to sob, deep hard sobs, and she struggled to keep her breathing even.

She didn't hug Troy back, but she didn't push him away. She soaked his t-shirt with her tears. Tears that didn't want to stop falling.

Minutes later, Gabriella pulled back, whipping her tears, and looked up at Troy.

"Why, Troy? Why?" once again, her voice was weak. Why would he do that to her? And come back later and calm her down. Why would he to that? How could he stand in her room, not a glint of regret in his eyes?

But Gabriella was wrong, Troy regretted what he did, hell he did. The regret in his eyes, face, his whole body was nothing you could miss. But Gabriella was too upset, she couldn't even tell her own name.

"Why would you break up with me the day before our anniversary?!" she couldn't tell where the strength came from, and she couldn't tell how she managed to move forward, but she did, she shoved Troy in the chest. "How could you act so normal the whole day? And then when you where about to go, just break up with me?!" she shoved him again, he didn't move, she didn't care.

"I looked forward to this day, I thought that maybe my boyfriend had planned something, maybe it was a surprise. Was the surprise the breaking up?!" she shoved him again, harder this time, but he didn't move, he didn't give any impression that he even felt it, but Gabriella didn't care. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt, feel her hurt and see how much pain he caused her.

"You broke my heart Troy. Was that what you wanted?! Maybe that was the present from you, huh?!" she'd backed away from him now, didn't want to feel his presence.

Troy's head shot up,

"Do you even think about how I feel? That maybe there is a reason behind this. Maybe there's a reason for me to act like a jerk, to do the thing I did!" he yelled at her. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them, and for the first time that night, she saw the pain in him, the pain from what he did, and what it had done to them.

"God Gabriella, could you just please listen to me for one fucking minute?!" he growled, taking a deep breath and sighed. He didn't mean to yell, but the fact that she didn't even give him a reason to explain made him so damn pissed.

He looked up and met Gabriella's eyes, her mocha-brown eyes looking back at him, surprised and scared. Her whole body had stiffened, and she looked like she was going to break down any second.

But instead of breaking down, he was took by surprise when she yelled,

"I gave you my fucking virginity Troy! I gave you my everything!"

"Goddamnit, Gabriella! Would you just let me explain?!" he was starting to get furious now, why wouldn't she just listen?

"No Troy, I'm done," she help her hands up, " I can't take it any longer." She was tired of it, this'd been the worst night in her whole life, and she just couldn't take it.

"W-what? Gabriella-" Troy stuttered in surprise, but got cut of by Gabriella.

"Just go…please…" she whispered and turned away from him. She couldn't see his face. The look in his eyes made her want to cry her eyes out, and she whipped the few tears that fell.

Gabriella didn't move for over 5 minutes, and it was quiet, so maybe he'd gone.

Finally, she turned around, and was met by Troy. He stood with his hands in his jeans pockets, looking down.

"Just so you know, I did it because I was scared. I've never had this kind of relationship before, and I love you more than life itself. And it scares the heck out of me," his voice just above a whisper, "and I thought that if I broke up with you," he took in a deep breath and then let out a sad sigh, "then maybe it would go away. I would forget all about it, and keep being the player I once was." He paused for a few seconds, and then said the last words in the most depressed done Gabriella had ever heard, "But I can't…."

He gave Gabriella a look she couldn't tell what it meant, and turned around and went out into the dark night.

**Okeyy, so i'm not sure if i'm going to continue, well. i think i have to, don't I? tell me what you think, do you want me to continue? (:**

**I do not own any caracters, only the idea is mine. **


	2. our last minutes

**i want to start off with, THANK YOU SO MUCH! i posted the first chapter before i went to practise, and when i got home, i'd got 15 mails from ff. 5 rewievs, sounds really lame but i am SOOO happy! thank you all so much!:D you keep me going :)**

**ok so i've never written this much before, and i'm not quet sure with the end, god why's the end always so hard?**

**anyways, one more chapter, and this story is o-v-e-r! tehe, well i'm thinking abut a sequel, depends on if you guys want me to (:**

**i do not own anything but the idea!**

When you are a little kid, and the happy world around you is the barbies with sparkling clothes and perfect body, you have no idea what hurt is. The only thing you do is play, cry, eat and laugh. And that's it.

There is no 4 year old soul on earth that can feel hurt. Or the heart ache.

Sleep wasn't anywhere near Gabriella's actions for the latest 8 hours.

Actually, she wasn't even sure what she'd done. The last words from her ex-boyfriend rang through her head and she couldn't think of anything else than that.

Was he telling the truth? Was it all just a misunderstanding?

But wasn't he worth it? Didn't he hurt her so badly that the fact that it all just was for fear was nothing to talk about?

She didn't know.

She didn't know anything. The only thing she'd done, was lay on the floor, at the exact same spot as when he left her, crying and broken on the floor in front of her bed.

Exactly that, crying and broken.

She was crying, and she was broken. He'd broken her heart into a million pieces and the tears didn't seem to want to stop falling. But in some how, she just wanted him back.

She wanted him to hold her, embrace her with his strong and warm arms, and tell her that it would be okay. That they would figure it out. They would forget about what had been, and focus on the future. Maybe celebrate the anniversary later.

But he wasn't.

She was lying alone, on the floor. With a stitching face from all the tears, a stuffy nose, and a broken heart.

The tears kept flowing, her eyes puffy. She hadn't been moving in hours. And she wasn't so desperate for it either. Trembles shot through her body every now and then and her arm was still holding on tight around her upper stomach, still trying to stop the ache and pain.

Maybe she'd broken some ribs too, but why care? And how could she feel it anyway? The pain in her heart and soul beat out everything else. She was damn sure she could go through an appendix operation without anaesthesia – and still don't feel anything else but the pain on the inside of her chest.

How was she supposed to move on with her life now?

She'd been so sure that the fairytale actually had come to her, that he actually was the one. It was only the ever after left. She thought she had it all there, flowing out in front of her, the end not near a sight.

But the boy obviously had other thoughts.

Wasn't she good enough? Had she done something wrong? Had she changed?

It hurt to not know, one of the many things that hurt. She just wanted to understand. He'd said it wasn't like that. But would you blame her for feel like it?

What if he came to school tomorrow with another girl on his right side? Hand in hand walking down the corridor, laughing and stealing a kiss every now and then.

What was she going to do if that was what was going to happen?

Why did she care? It was not like she was going to school tomorrow anyway. Or ever again. Not with him there, not with the sight of her favourite school with all memories from him and her there. Not with the memories that she thought would be her happiness for ever. Not with the sight of their lockers, where she'd been pushed up to have a hot make-out season so many times by him. Not with the sight of the corridors were they'd been walking hand in hand through since the day she started at East High. Not with the sight of Sharpay Evan's expression when she's understand what he'd done to her best friend.

And not the sight of him…

His normal black vans, peaking out under his faded old Levi's jeans, showing off a little bit of his butt-dressed boxers, with his t-shirt fitting just perfect on his toned chest and stomach, to his face. The beauty of Troy Bolton's face, that didn't only knock her dead, but every single girl that laid their eyes on him.

His chest-nut hair falling into his drop-dead gorgeous blue eyes, composed with the most beautiful smile you'd ever see.

She'd fallen for it.

She'd fallen for it all.

But was it really just his looks? If so, why was she lying here crying her eyes out, her heart aching like it was broken like a glass crashed to the floor?

No, it wasn't just his looks.

Troy Bolton had the most amazing personality a guy could ever have. The concern and care for you made you want to pay him with everything you had. The jokes and cranks he went with made you lie on the floor, rolling in laughter. And the fact that he actually listened to what you had to say made you want to give the same back.

That's exactly were it went wrong.

She hadn't been listening to what he wanted to say 8 hours ago. He'd been trying to tell her something, and she had rejected him. She'd been so hurt and so broken that she didn't even try to give him her all back.

But hadn't she given him her all? Didn't she say so?

She thought about it, yes she'd said that but was it true? She'd given him her virginity, she'd spent all her time with him, she'd helped him with his homework, she'd helped him clean his room, she'd helped him give what a boy needed.

But had she been helping him with what a person needed the most?

Had she been helping him with his own problems? Had she been listening to him when he wanted to say something?

Well, technically yes. She didn't really just blow him off when he talked.

But she'd never asked him if everything was okay. Of course, it's the normal 'how are you? I'm good thanks' lines, but she'd never really gone deeper. Never asked him if there was something he wanted to talk about, if there was something bothering him.

She'd been too busy with herself.

And now she was blaming him. Hating him for breaking up with her the day before their anniversary, shutting him out because of a day that wasn't more than a date and number.

And she missed him, god she missed him.

She'd realized that all the blame should be put on her. She was the thief in this drama. If she only could have listened to his heart one single time, maybe she wouldn't be lying here with a pain caused from no other than herself, and have the man of her dreams to be her ex.

The tears wasn't flowing anymore. She wasn't trembling and she wasn't aching as much.

But she was furious.

She'd been lying to herself, she'd been shutting the only person that she loved out for no other reason than herself. And she'd been the most ego-tripped person in the whole wide world.

She suddenly screamed.

He hands was in tight fists on each side of her, and she was lying out flat on the floor, screaming her lungs out in anger, her eyes shut tight to fight back more tears.

Her cell-phone was still lying on the floor crashed, but that didn't stop her.

She threw perfumes into the wall, make-up and jewellery's. She tore out pages from books, plenty of them being her school-books. The sheet's from her bed was soon on the floor, some being torn into pieces.

Her throat never seeming to get sore, she kept screaming. Throwing punches into the wall every now and then, trying to punish herself for being such an ego. Trying to punish herself for being the reason to loose what she would trade anything for, to have.

"You are so fucking stupid, Gabriella Montez!" she screamed and threw a harder punch then before at the sound of her own name. Not even feeling her hand or head hurt from the punches and screaming.

How could she be so stupid?

When did she become that kind of person? Hadn't her mom raised her to anything better? Hadn't she stopped Gabriella from becoming the kind of person that both of the Montez girls hated the most in this world?

Had she really let _herself _become this kind of person?

She went in to her bathroom, facing the mirror.

The disgust of seeing the dirt she saw, spread on her face like a wave washed away the sand.

Her cheeks was tearstained, her make-up almost washed away with the tears. Her eyelids red and fluffy, and her mouth twisted in a straight line.

But nothing of this was noticed when you saw into her eyes.

If you would melt in Troy Bolton's eyes, you would want to run the furthest you could when you met Gabriella Montez eyes.

They were complete black, and burning in anger. You would think she wanted to kill. You would think she was a dangerous mars-murder.

She met her own reflection in the mirror, narrowing her eyes in her own reflection.

Her hand rose back, and a loud crash was heard. Pieces was flying in different directions and Gabriella's knuckles was bleeding.

She faced the wall again, facing only the light tile behind some left over pieces from the crossed mirror hanging from the frame.

It was 40 minutes before midnight and once again, Gabriella was lying on the floor, the exact same spot. Holding her upper stomach tight, while her body trembled and vibrate. The tears had once again joined the warmth of her cheek, running a race down her throat.

She'd cleaned the mess, wrapped her knuckles in a bandage, and lied back down.

What was the idea anyway? She'd lost him, she wasn't having him back. She'd already acted, already drawing the last line, and crossing it too. It was the past, and she couldn't change it, no matter how much she wanted to.

The only thing she could control now, was the future. She didn't want a future without him, so that's why she was lying here, not eating anything, not sleeping.

She didn't want a future without him, and she wouldn't get one either.

As she thought about what Troy was doing right now, she imagined that his arms crept around her waist, holding her tight. Imagined that his hot breath was on her neck, making her shiver in delight.

But she was interrupted, by a voice just a few meters from her.

"Gabriella?" she knew the sooth voice, she knew the owner of it. And she knew the hate it probably had against her at this very moment.

She didn't turn around, it was just a dream, a imagination, a wish. She was all alone, and she should enjoy it. Nobody deserved her company, nobody had to have her in the same room, the disgust from her shining like a bright star.

"Brie?" god why wouldn't anybody send her to a mental house already? She was hearing voices, and was the most ego-tripped person that had ever sat a foot on this earth.

But she turned around, ever so slowly to check, just in case. Maybe it was someone else, someone who had come to let her die, to let her go to hell like she deserved.

But it wasn't.

The beauty of his face was only lighted from the little lamp on her balcony and his hands in his pockets. He just stood there, looking at her reflection on the bed. Her tiny body shaking slightly, with her left arm wrapped around her upper stomach. His heart sunk a bit, because he knew this was the act she only did when she was in pain, real pain.

"Troy," she said in a weak voice as she stood up from the bed, wobble slightly but kept her balance as she looked at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Can I…come in?" he asked in a low voice, revealing that his heart was aching.

"Su-sure" she whispered, trying her hardest to light her voice and give him a cheering reply. But all that came out was a low, cracking whisper.

She moved till the middle of the room, in front of her bed, so that they could at least have the light from that balcony light. Maybe they didn't need more. She wouldn't be able to look into Troy's eyes anyway. She was way too embarrassed and ashamed.

Troy moved silently to a few meters form where Gabriella stood, not sure how near he should stand. But as he saw her a closed, he noticed her hand. It was in a white bandage, and there was something red under it, leaking through.

"What happened to your hand?" he said in a low voice, full of concern as he took her right hand carefully in his, examine it even more carefully to see that it was blood that was leaking through, her blood.

"I just fell…" she avoided his eyes as she took her hand away from his, leaving him drop his arm like a stone from heaven to his side, "what are you doing here, Troy?" she said in a low voice and carefully looked up to meet his eyes.

They weren't mad, they were sad. And they were hurt. And she was hurt.

Damn Gabriella, what did you expect? For them to shine like they did when you kiss? No shit Sherlock!

"Don't avoid my question Brie. What happened?" he asked again, his voice so soft and concerned that she just wanted to hit him for being too nice to her. She'd caused them both this, why was he here? And even more important, why did he care so damn much?

"Why do you care Troy?" a simple question.

"Because you are my everything." with a simple answer.

The whole truth, right there, in four words. She was his everything, she _is_ his everything. He wouldn't trade anything that came to him for her. She was way too important. She made him the person he was, and he loved her. And he wouldn't let something like this come between it. She was his everything.

"That's stupid, Troy. I treated you like shit when I last saw you, and you come back and the first thing you ask is what happened to my hand?" it wasn't asked in a mean way, it was in amaze. She couldn't believe him, he really was an angel.

That she didn't deserve.

"Well then I guess I am stupid." Troy said with a slight grin on his lips. And for the first time, his eyes showed some light, some happiness.

And of course, Gabriella couldn't help but smile a little bit too. That was just Troy.

"I guess you are." She giggled slightly and accepted to hold his hands as he reached out for hers.

"What happened?" he asked again as the smiles had faded away, but without leaving awkwardness.

Gabriella sighed. She'd caused him so much pain, and she'd caused herself so much pain. He didn't deserve anything from her, and still he cared. She was ashamed for what she did, but the least she could do right now, was to tell the truth. Weather she liked it or not.

"I crossed my mirror…" she mumbled and looked down to the side, too ashamed to see how Troy reacted. God she was so stupid. She'd ruined so much today, and her mother wouldn't be happy. But so what? She wasn't even home, she never was. And it actually felt right at the moment. To hear those glass-splitters ring through her ears, to see the mess it caused, to see the blood dropping from her knuckles.

"Hey hey hey," Troy said and put a finger under her jaw to make her look at him, "why would you do that?" he continued as his hand travelled to her cheek and his thumb stroke her cheek carefully while he looked into her eyes, searching for a reason for her to cross a mirror, that reflected the most beautiful thing in this world.

Her.

"Because I was mad. Because I am the most disgusting person on this earth. Because I was worth to see myself broke into pieces." She said in a truthful voice, but once again let her head drop.

Not because she was ashamed, what was there to be ashamed of in that tense? It was the truth, and she always told the truth.

But because were she was for the very moment. Standing here with him, holding his hands and their bodies closer than she'd realized and he being concerned about her, when she'd acted the wrong way. Because her heart raced and because she still felt the love towards the man that she didn't deserve.

"You know you're the most beautiful person on this earth, don't say that." He didn't try to make her face him, but he squeezed her hands gently, showing her he really meant it.

The tears came back.

She just wanted him to stop. She felt like she'd got something big and hard pushing her stomach, she wasn't worth this, why didn't he realize that? He could get so much better, he couldn't get worse. Yet, he was standing here with her, holding her hands telling her she was the most beautiful person. When he knew, he actually knew what she'd done.

But she still struggled to keep the tears in, she didn't want to cry. She just didn't. It wasn't the right moment to cry. And the floor of her room wasn't worth her touch anymore.

But a single tear finally slipped, and slowly ran down her cheek.

"Hey…" Troy now took both his hands and made her face him, his hands on both her cheeks he looked into her eyes, the struggling written in them.

He slowly bent down and kissed away the tear. His warm lips only stroking over her rough tearstained cheek.

"Don't cry please. You know I hate seeing you cry." He said just above a whisper as he pulled back and stroke her cheek again.

Gabriella's bottom lip trembled, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

The tears flowed down her cheeks again, running like it was some kind of marathon. And she burst, again. She felt so horrible, she just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to turn back time, to the exact day when she met Troy, and make it all different, better. So that this could never ever happen. She hated herself so much, but at the same time she didn't want to go. Not now, not just yet. Not when Troy was here.

But not ever either.

"Brie…" he sighed and pulled her body into his embrace.

He could feel her shaking in him. And he was sure that if he didn't grab her at that moment, she would've fallen to the floor. She looked so crossed, so broken. And he couldn't take it seeing her like that.

He had a strong, yet careful grip around her shoulders as she cried. Her arms and hands on his chest and her head buried somewhere in-between.

His shirt was soon wet and stuck to his skin, but he didn't care. He didn't even feel it. The only thing he felt was Gabriella. Her petite body shaking and her breath un-even with the tears.

"Why did you come back, Troy?" the question repeated, forced out between the tears.

Troy sighed, but didn't pull away, didn't loose a inch of his embrace around her. Because he didn't know if this would be the last time he would feel her warm body against his. The last time their bodies fit together.

"Because it's our anniversary. And even if it means that I only can have you for 15 more minutes, I want you. This is our day Gabriella, and I don't want to spend it anywhere else than near to you."

"Because I can't loose you. I can't live my life without you, and I just can't loose my life for something like this."

He smoothly stroke her back and hair as he talked, trying to calm her down. Make her believe him.

"You are my life Gabriella. And you'll always be," he paused a few seconds, not really sure what to say next, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining this day, for both of us. And I'm sorry I couldn't handle it."

Gabriella was calmed down, only still tears running down her cheeks now.

"I wish I could have done it different. I wish I could turn back time, to just push myself that I could do it."

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, thinking about the past few hours.

He had almost convinced himself that he could do it when they were lying in her bed, watching THE OC. He had planned how to say and ask her out to that restaurant near the beach that she loved so much. He'd decided what he would wear, black costume pants and a white shirt, with a loosen tie. And he would fix his hair to the side, just like she liked it.

All of it just for her to be happy.

But he chickened out. When he saw the look on her face yesterday, just when he was about to go home, he decided against it. He couldn't do it.

But he knew now, that he could.

He was always going to. He was ready for it. For the new life to begin. For him and Gabriella to do something they'd been talking about a few weeks ago. He wanted this more than ever. He wanted her, he needed her.

Suddenly, Gabriella pulled back a bit, looking up in his eyes.

"But it wasn't your fault Troy."

She took a deep breath and began to speak,

"I should have been a better girlfriend, Troy. I should have listened to you sometimes. I should have cared about your feelings. I never asked you how you were doing. It was always just about me. I've been so ego-tripped, and the worst girlfriend ever…" she trailed off, and looked away and mumbled, "...and I should have listened to what you wanted to say yesterday."

"Gabriella," Troy said in a stern but smooth voice and brought her face to face him again. She didn't look him in the eyes, "Gabriella please look at me…"

She bit her lip, and turned her eyes to his again, while once again trying to fight back tears.

"You," he began as he stroked her cheek, " are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sweet and sexy girl on this earth…" Gabriella bit her lip again and looked down, a little red on her chins.

"No, look at me," he said again and brought her face back, "you have a heart of gold, and the most amazing personality ever. People can nothing else but be jealous at you for that."

After a few seconds, a small smile spread over his lips while he looked lovingly into her eyes and stroking her cheek.

"And I am honoured and the most happy person on this earth, to have you as a girlfriend and the only person in my life."

The sweet, yet serious of the moment made Gabriella's tears to fight back, and win.

Still tears slowly ran down her cheeks, but a small smile crept over her lips.

The brown-haired boy looked deeply in to the eyes of the girl he loved so much, and he saw her look back, just as lovingly as him, and slowly but steady healing. He couldn't believe what he just had said, and what just had happened. But he knew it was the truth, the honest truth from deep down in his heart. He wanted her forever, and he had been, and still was, ready to fight damn hard for it.

The tension from the two brought them closer to each other, like a magnet.

Their lips finally met, and all four eyes shut.

Fireworks shot through their bodies, filling them both with warmth from the other. Their lips locked, and massaging the each others, their hearts racing in a way too high pressure, and their minds nowhere near this earth.

Slowly, after a few minutes, they pulled apart.

Gabriella gazed up in the eyes of the man she loved, and always would.

There was no need for words, just the look in the others eyes, the words from earlier, and the kiss they just shared, showed long-gone that it would be okay. They would make it. It didn't matter that she'd been the worst girlfriend ever. And it didn't matter that he had freaked out. It was all in the past now, and they would move forward, together.

"I love you, Brie." he whispered in a very low voice, as he stroke a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"And I love you, Troy." she whispered back, her eyes sparkling.

They leaned in once again and shared a tender, yet passionate kiss for a few seconds.

They then pulled apart, and just hugged.

It felt so good to be in his embrace again. To feel his chest move against her. To feel his lips move against her. To hear his sooth velvet voice.

"Come on." Troy smiled as they pulled apart, took her hand and started to pull her toward her balcony.

"What is it, Troy?" She smiled back as she fallowed him, holding a tight grip of his hand, a little afraid of letting go.

"It's August 21st, 11:40pm, we have twenty minutes left."

Troy pulled Gabriella to his car, put her in the front seat, and got in on the drivers side.

"Where are we going, Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously while playing with his right hand, as his left was on the steering wheel.

"Our place." Troy smiled.

Gabriella knew where their place was, and she had no idea of why they was going there. But she didn't ask, she just trusted him and kept playing with his hand.

17 minutes later, Troy stopped the car, walked around to Gabriella and helped her out, taking her hand and began to walk towards their place.

They walked up the stairs, and got to the big roof-top of East High.

Gabriella smiled and took a deep breath through her nose, feeling the familiar and lovely sent that she had smelled the first time with Troy, and only ever him. She loved it up here, this was the place she wanted to die in, one day. With Troy on her side.

They walked out to the front, where you could see the whole Albuquerque and it's lights. It was so beautiful.

Troy took a rose that was placed on the edge, and turned around to Gabriella. He smiled.

"Happy anniversary Gabriella." He said and gave her the rose.

Gabriella searched deep for her voice, trying to build it up enough to speak clear.

"Happy anniversary, Troy." She whispered, and met his lips in the most mind-blowing and passionate kiss they'd ever had.

**hated it? loved it? please please review, i am so confused about this, and i need some support and opinions! :)**


	3. the end

**Helluu, so this is the last chapter. I am sooo thankful for all of you who have subrscribed to me, this story, favorited and review. I can't tell you all how much I appriciate it! It means so much to me, this is my first series. And I didn't even think anyone would read this. I just made it because i needed to write. But you guys have been fantastic. 10 reviews actually means alot to me, i can't describe the feeling. Thank you all so much!**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I have had it in my mind for a very long time, or, i knew how i was going to end it. And I am kind of happy with it. It turned out pretty near how I imagined it. **

**So please please please review and tell me what you think of this whole story. It only takes a few seconds, and it would mean the world to me. And tell me if you want me to write more... **

**Again, thank you so much! **

**disclaimer; i do not own anything but the storyline!**

* * *

"But Troy! You told me it would be just you and me today, alone." Gabriella said in a sad and betrayed voice. She was standing in the hallway in their apartment while Troy was on his way out the door. His work had made him a call and told him they'd practise today.

Yes, Troy got his basketball dream. And it was the only thing he did. They'd gone strong for 4 years, but Gabriella began to get tired of it. He was almost never home, and it made her wonder and think about how they would survive the relationship.

"I know Brie, I know. And I'm so sorry. Please. Just today, I promise." He said and picked up his gym bag off the floor. He didn't really understand as much as Gabriella how much this ruined their relationship. He sure did understand that it made them spend less time together, but not that it would be hard in the end.

"Troy…please."

Something flashed in the back of Troy's mind. This reminded him so much of their first anniversary and his stomach turned in worry. He hated that memory, he'd done his best to not think about it and push it to the back of his mind, but it was always there. Somewhere, and now it flashed like a movie on the big screen in front of his eyes.

Desperately, he took a step forward and cupped the sad woman's cheek. He made her look at him and stroke her silk lips with his thumb. "Gabriella, you have to believe me. I'm going to fix this, I promise you. This is the last time, and then we'll spend a whole weekend together." His voice was soft and just above a whisper. He had to fix this, he knew it. Before it was too late. It'd happened once, and that was just made of pure luck. He was not going to loose her again.

Gabriella looked up in Troy's eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears, but nothing was going down her cheek. She just wanted the Troy she had in high school, the one that always had the time for her. "A weekend Troy?" she echoed and backed away, "God don't you head how wrong that sounds? We're a couple, Troy! We're suppose to spend time together every day!" she said and backed a few more inches away from him.

She didn't want that heartbreak again, not that pain. It had taken her over a year to get rid of the first one. And she knew she wouldn't be able to handle one more.

"Just trust me Gabriella. Please." He begged, he took a step forward Gabriella again. He needed her body close, he needed her comfort and to trust him. "How, Troy? How're you going to fix this?" she whispered. She didn't back away this time. She let him take her hands and hold them in his big warm ones. Troy's heart ached, he couldn't take seeing her like this.

"I don't know…" he whispered, "but I'll figure it out. I promise you Gabriella. I promise with my life." He cupped her cheek once again and let his thumb fall down over her beautiful skin.

"It's the only thing I want Troy. The only thing I ask for in life." She whispered and looked away. It was true, she didn't want anything else. As long as she had him, she couldn't ask for more. But like this? She saw him a few times per week, he always got home late when she was already asleep. She would stay up, but not long enough for him to reach home in time. And at the weekends he always had games, it was impossible.

"Hey," he whispered and put his forefinger under her jaw and made her look at him again, "I love you, my life is nothing without you. I love you." he whispered so quiet that Gabriella wasn't sure if she'd imagined it or not. And he placed his lips on hers, soft and warm.

"I love you too…" she mumbled as quiet and hugged him back as he wrapped his arms tight around her petite form.

"Bye my angel, I'll see you tonight." He whispered and gave her one more kiss before he went for the door and drove off in his Audi.

Gabriella sighed and watched as his car turned around a corned down the street and disappeared. "Hopefully…" she whispered.

"Dude, what's up with you today? You're all quiet and look… worried and irritated." Chad exclaimed as they changed into their practise clothes in the locker room. Troy was thinking so hard and so much that he didn't even notice his team mate and best friend at first.

"Troy? Dude?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just have a lot of stuff going on right now…" he said and continued think. When he got home tonight after practise, it had to be all set and done. Or else, he was screwed. His life would be over, weather the coach would understand him or not.

"What's going on, Troy?" The best thing about Chad was that he could be the biggest fool one second, and the next he could be the caring friend. They'd been telling each other everything since they met in pree-school and Troy shared his burger with Chad because Chad was so hungry.

"I have to do it tonight, Chad." Troy said with a serious tone. He knew it was the right time, he couldn't wait with this. He would hurt her even more if he did, so he just had to do it.

"What? Tonight? Troy are you sure that's the best idea?" Chad said nervously and sat down to look at his best friend who had his face in his hands and looked like he was going to crash down any minute.

But he lifted his head up, and looked straight at Chad, "Tonight." He said firmly and stood up and walked out the doors to the gym.

When Troy got home that night, the whole apartment was dark and he got very surprised. Gabriella didn't like the darkness, what if she had left? What if he was too late?

But when he got in and turned the lamp on a little, he saw Gabriella sit on the couch. Her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She looked like she'd been crying, but still not. And most of all, she looked so confused that it was a pain to see.

"Gabriella…" he said softly and went over to her. He sat down on her left side and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her body felt smaller than ever, but Troy was sure he just imagined it just because she looked so sad. She felt cold and…empty, in some way.

His mind was flowing in confuse and desperate thoughts. He couldn't loose her, not now. He couldn't let his heart just wander away from him. He couldn't stand to see her like this one single time anymore. He loved her so much it hurt, and he was desperate to have her in his life.

Tonight.

"Troy…" she whispered and pulled back. Troy looked down at her, and his heart sank when he saw a tear slip down her cheek and make its way down her throat. This could not be happening.

"Troy, I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't take it one more time. I'm sorry, Troy…" she whispered, turned around and walked through the hall and into the dark night. Troy just stood there, what was happening? It was not suppose to be like this, not this way.

He considered to run after her, grab her hand and tell her what he had to say. But he couldn't. He knew it wouldn't make any difference, not now.

He fished his phone up from his pocket and searched for C in his phone book. He had never really been that romantic, it was not his thing. Sure he cold give Gabriella roses, and he could make amazing romantic love to her, but this. This was not his thing, he needed all help he could get. And that was fast.

"Hello?" a deep, tired voice said in the other end of the line. Oh great, if he was asleep, Troy swore to himself he would go there personally and drag him with, if he would have to.

"Chad, I need your help. And fast, please Chad. I'm loosing it." His voice was so desperate that his best friend sprang up from the bed, he'd never heard his best friend like this, ever. And it really worried him. Troy could be the sweetest guy ever, and he could be such an asshole. But this, so desperate over one single person; was the sign that he meant it, if it so was for his life.

"I'm on my way. What do we need?"

Troy almost broke down in tears. If it wasn't because there was no time for it, he would have. The fact that Chad didn't even need to ask, was the sign for how good friends they were. He didn't even need to think before he sprung up from his bed. He was already on his way.

"Bring Shar." It was that simple. He needed Sharpay, and that was now. She was the one who knew Gabriella the best, after Troy. And she knew stuff about Gabriella that Troy didn't. Though it was just girls stuff, but at this very moment, girls stuff meant everything.

"See you in 10." Chad said and hung up his cell. Troy silently thanked himself and Gabriella for fixing Chad and Sharpay up. That would make the time shorter. 'Cause there really wasn't much time.

But as Chad said, they were not there in 10.

5 minutes later, the doorbell rang but the door sprung open without Troy even lifting from the couch, and in the next second, Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans was standing in his living room. In pyjamas and hoodies. Troy laughed quietly for a second after seeing them in pyjamas, but then stood up.

"Thank you so much for coming." He said the thankful lingering in his voice. So desperate, so needy.

"Oh shut it Bolton, and tell us what to do." It was so Sharpay to say something like that. It didn't matter to her if you wanted to thank her, because if she decided to do something, it was really important, and there was no time for thanks.

"I have this…" Troy said and tugged a piece of paper from his back pocket. He gave it to Chad; who held it so Sharpay could read over his shoulder. Both their eyes got big, and at the same time raised their heads and looked at Troy with even bigger eyes.

"You didn't do that?" Sharpay said with the biggest eyes Troy had ever seen on her.

A small smile spread over Troy's lips as he saw his friend's reaction. It was the right decision, he knew it. He knew it the moment Gabriella had walked out the door.

"I did. So can you help me?" he said quickly.

"OHMYGOD, TROY!" the blonde screamed, and in less than a second, she had her arms around Troy and she was hugging him like it was the present she'd wanted since she was 5. Troy chuckled, he loved Sharpay as his own sister. And that she was on his side, made him believe this was going all the way. It would be ok now.

"Okay, okay. End of hugs now. Get your hands off my girlfriend now, Bolton. You had all the cheerleaders in high school. Now back off, bro." Chad chuckled. They all laughed, it was always Chad who lightened up the mood like this. Even in the darkest moments.

40 minutes later, everything was set and done. Chad had drove off as soon as he'd make sure that Troy got his hands off his girlfriend – and returned 10 minutes later. When he was back, Sharpay had called Gabriella, and then they headed off.

It was now 1:40am, it was a beautiful night. The stars were shining, and the moon looked like it was painted in the sky. An easy breeze was in the air, and the waves made small waves onto the sand.

Troy had his hands deep tugged in in his pockets, and he looked down in the sand. He was so nervous, yet, he felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. He was going to do it now, weather she liked it or not. And it felt good. It was time, and he knew it. The love he felt for Gabriella, was stronger than anything else he'd felt in his whole life. Even that time when he broke his arm on 3 places at that basketball game so many years ago. He'd been screaming and groaning. Even the pain he'd felt when his grandma died. He was always so close to her, and when she'd died. He'd been loosing himself. But this was stronger, stronger than everything together. He knew this was what he wanted. And needed.

"Hey." He was interrupted by a small soft voice behind him and turned around.

There she was, the love of his life. So easy, yet so incredible beautiful. The light breeze went through her hair, and her eyes were shining with the stars. Her white shorts and top with her tan skin looked like it was glowing. She was stunning, and he knew it.

"Hey." He said with the same soft voice as he took a step forward to pull her in for a hug. She didn't pull away. But it felt a little awkward. She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes for a few seconds. No, this was not awkward. It was just so damn hard. She wanted this, exactly this. But he couldn't give it to her, and she didn't even understand what she was here for.

"You're shivering." Troy whispered as he pulled back and rubbed her arms. "It's okay, Troy." She said in a half smile. Even though it wasn't a full smile, and not a happy smile, Troy's knees felt like jelly.

"No, it's not. Here, take my hoodie." He took his hoodie off and put it on Gabriella. "Thank you…" she whispered as he helped her to roll the arms up. Troy smiled and met her eyes. The world froze. The air around them was like blown away, and their hearts was pounding like it was their job to break their ribs.

Troy smiled, the first real smile that day. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked and put his hand out. Gabriella looked at the hand first, and then at Troy. Maybe there was a reason for her to be here.

"Sure." She smiled and took his hand.

They walked in silence. Both minds spinning. They wanted each other, they needed each other. But both had their doubts. And Troy knew he was the only one to fix it.

"You know," troy started, "I was really worried about you… are you okay?" he whispered in a concerned voice.

"I'm okay." She smiled up at him. The smile was weak, but it was still a smile. And it made him smile. He squeezed her hand a bit and then continued to walk.

When they came near the end of the beach, Troy stopped. Gabriella turned around to see why he'd been stopping. His eyes was so blue, they looked like the ocean. His tan bronze skin and chestnut hair was so beautiful that she almost lost her breath.

"Gabriella…" he began and tugged her near him by her hand. His eyes looked straight into hers and her knees felt like they were going to ditch her. "First, I want to start off to say. I am so terrible sorry for what those last months have brought to us. I never meant for this to happen, and if I could, I would turn back time and make every single day different. I would spend them with you and nowhere else but with you." his voice was so serious, and his eyes the same. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs before he continued.

"The day I first saw you, I got home from school with a best friend that seriously thought about killing me. He knew I wanted you, but I didn't tell. He could tell from my acting that you were the only thing I thought about, and it drove him crazy that I didn't go talk to you. I would go mad at him, and he went home before he even got to my moms chocolate cookies." He chuckled quietly at the memory, and he saw Gabriella's lips pull slightly too.

"My mom and dad loved you from the first moment you stepped in to our house the first time. They say you're like their own daughter. Even my grandma loved you…" he said, the last part quietly.

"Troy…" she whispered and her hand went up to stroke his cheek.

"It's okay." He smiled and leaned in to her touch.

"Every single person that I've met, that know you. Love you. My dad told me, that if I ever hurt you, he would personally make sure I couldn't bring him any grandchildren." And this time, he really heard Gabriella giggle.

"When our first anniversary was, was the worst time in my entire life. That night was the worst experience I've ever had." His thumb brushed over the small scar on her right hand from that night, when she crossed her mirror.

"I am so thankful for everything you've done for me, for everything you've put up with and been through for me. I can honestly not tell you how happy I am."

He swallowed hard. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He'd never been afraid to show his feelings for Gabriella, but this was just not the right time. His tears would wait. Either till he died, or just a few more minutes. It all depends on her.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend. I know I should have been home, and I know I should spend more time with you. I am not going to blame it on my chromosomes, 'cause that's not only it. I've been a pure asshole, and not seen what you've been through."

Gabriella swallowed hard, she would not cry.

"So today, I made a decision. And it's the best decision I've ever made. It includes you, and it's up to you. Weather you want it or not, my life's never going to be normal again. But it's okay. It's okay for me, as long as I have you."

He took a deep breath, he'd never let his heart out like this before.

"Gabriella Montez," he said and dropped on one knee, with a small, blue velvet box in his hand, "There is nothing more in this entire world I want, than to wake up next to you. And know that I can go to work, and get home to you. To know that I will wake up with you in my arms, and fall asleep with your perfume in my nose. I promise to love you, protect you, and do everything in my power to make you feel good. I promise to be the one you want me to be, and I promise to be the man you once fell in love with 5 years ago. And even though how damn selfish this might be, it would make me the happiest man alive, if you would marry me,"

Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears, but nothing slipped this time either. Her beautiful lips were pulled in a breath-taking smile, so happy that you just smiled yourself.

"Brie, will you marry me?"

A rush of warmness spread through her body. The words every single woman wanted to be spoken to her, had been spoken to her. From the lips of the man, who she loved with her whole heart. The man that made her cry and laugh, and from the man that could take her to heaven 5 times in one night.

"Yes…" she whispered. Her voice was so low, the waves brushed them away. But not without Troy's notice. He'd done it, she'd said yes.

He sprung up on both of his legs again and grabbed her face, quickly but careful. Their lips met in a passionate, tender and soft kiss. A kiss neither of them had shared in a very, very long time. And the kiss both of them had been longing for, for so long.

After what could have been seconds, minutes, years; they pulled apart.

They held each other so close, and Troy brushed some hair out of her face. Her beautiful mocha brown eyes met his ocean blue eyes, and they were both sparkling in happiness.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said and gave her the same paper that Chad and Sharpay had been drooling over about an hour ago.

Gabriella looked confused at Troy, but then took the paper in her tiny hands and began to read. Her eyes getting bigger and bigger with every letter she read.

_Dear Mr. Troy Bolton. _

_We've decided from what we've heard that we will give you as much time off as you need, to put your life together again. __When you feel like you want to play for the LA Lakers again, we will be happy to see you out on the court again, kicking the other team. __You are welcome to come and practise as much, or as little you want, your locker is always going to be in the same place._

_Good luck, and we hope to see you again soon, with that sparkle in your eyes again._

_Coach Johnson._

"Are…you serious?" she whispered and looked up in her fiancés eyes. Searching for any sign of just being fooled.

"I am dead serious."

Their lips met again, and the world exploded. The aching and want from all those months, finale cam together. And Troy had made a decision.

"You took my heart the day you accepted to be my girlfriend, and I am not willing to have it back." He whispered as they had pulled apart. Their foreheads pressed close together.

The ring was sparkling on Gabriella's finger, and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

_A tear __slipped down Gabriella Montez cheek, but this time, it didn't join the rest in the ocean. The warmth of Troy Bolton's silk thumb brushed the tear away, and she knew that he would be there whenever she was Falling._

_**THE END.**_


End file.
